mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erst Schein, dann Sein
Erst Schein, dann Sein ist die vierte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertdreiundsibzigste der Serie. Als Fluttershy auf Raritys Mähnhatten Boutique aufpasst, schlüpft sie in die verrücktesten Rollen, um mit der anspruchsvollen Kundschaft fertig zu werden. Inhalt Rarity in Nöten In der Sweet Feather Zufluchtsstätte genießen Fluttershy und ihre Tierfreunde gerade ein Picknick als Rarity in höchster Panik auftaucht. Das Problem: In kürze beginnt die königliche Modenschau von Canterlot und das Herzstück ihrer Kollektion ist nicht perfekt. Eine ernste Sache, den alles wurde auf eben jenes Stück abgestimmt. Fluttershy bietet ihre Hilfe beim Stricken an und präsentiert einen ziemlich miesen Teekannenwärmer. Von dem sie behauptet es wäre ein Elefant. Doch es ist nicht nötig. Für die Fertigstellung des Stückes will Rarity Sassy Saddles und all ihre Assistenten aus Mähnhattan zusammen ziehen. Was aber bedeutet das ihr Laden „Rarity für Euch“, geschlossen werden müsste. Leider sind sie gerade mitten in Mähnhattans Shopping Season, der Laden muss offen bleiben sonst gäbe es massive Verluste. Weshalb Rarity hofft das Fluttershy den Laden führen könnte. Selbstredend sagt Fluttershy zu, doch sie würde schon gerne wissen wieso gerade sie. Rarity erzählt das sie schon nach andere gefragt hat, doch keiner hatte Zeit. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, da Fluttershy helfen will. Wie man eine Boutique führt Wenig Später treffen Rarity und Fluttershy in Rarity für Euch ein. Allerdings hatte Fluttershy vergessen wie groß der Laden ist und wundert sich wie Rarity hier was findet. Rarity erklärt darauf das der Laden in Abteilungen eingerichtet ist. Chic, klassisch, modernes, smart und gehoben, avantgarde, traditionell und gewöhnlich. Die Abteilungen sind nochmal unterteilt in Season, Farbe und Preis. Fluttershy soll kassieren, die Ware falten und verpacken. Was der einfache Teil ist. Den der Focus von Rarity für Euch liegt immer beim Kunden. Aufs Stichwort kommt eine Kundin rein. An der sich Fluttershy gleich mal versuchen darf. Doch fallen die Wünsche für ihr Kleid in gegensätzliche Kategorien und Fluttershy weiß nicht wie sie reagieren soll. Als die Kundin über ihre Unsicherheit wütend wird übernimmt Rarity. Die die Lage souverän meistert. Fluttershy ist völlig baff wie leicht es bei Rarity aussieht. Innere Stärke Rarity meint das Fluttershy das auch kann. Den sie hat ihre Schüchternheit schon oft überwunden. Diesen Fortschritt darf sie sich nicht von ein paar Modeponys kaputt machen lassen. Fluttershy soll einfach auf ihre innere Stärke zurückgreifen und es ihr erlauben hell zu strahlen. Wie sie das macht ist Fluttershys Sache. Rarity ihrerseits macht dafür ja gerne Kraftposen, wen sie eingeschüchtert ist. In diesem Moment kommen die Assistenten aus dem Atelier und erinnern Rarity das sie los müssen, wen sie noch den letzte Zug erwischen wollen. Rarity schickt sie schon mal vor und packt noch ein paar Sachen. Den sie wird auch gehen. Den selbst mit Hilfe ihrer Assistenten wird Rarity wohl die ganze Nacht an dem Kleid sitzen. Womit Fluttershy ganz alleine den Laden hüten muss. Fast ganz alleine. Den ihre alten Freunde die Waschbärenfamilie ist noch da. Seit Fluttershy Rarity überzeugt hat sie im Laden wohnen zu lassen, haben sie oft sehr geholfen. (Siehe: Rarity für Euch). Zu guter Letzt hat Rarity noch was für Fluttershy. Ein Kostüm für ihren Auftritt als Verkaufspony. Getreu dem Sprichwort „Kleider machen Ponys“. Was Fluttershy noch nie gehört hat. Jetzt muss Rarity aber los Der erste Kunde Kaum ist Rarity weg kommt auch schon ein Kunde rein. Er interessiert sich für ein Hemd möchte aber die Fadendichte wissen, den er trägt nichts mit einer Fadenzahl unter tausend. Natürlich hat Fluttershy, die erst seit fünf Minuten hier Arbeitet, keine Ahnung und fängt an die Fäden zu zählen. Schnell machen die Waschbären ihr deutlich das zu lassen. Darauf verschwindet Fluttershy im Atelier. Das Problem: Fluttershy weiß nicht genug über Mode um die Kunden zufrieden zu stellen geschweige den was sie tun soll. Da schlagen die Waschbären das Kostüm von Rarity vor. Zwar ist Fluttershy noch nie in andere Rollen geschlüpft aber es ist ihr den Versuch wert. Kurz darauf ist Fluttershy hergerichtet. Verkauft In ihrer neuen Rolle tritt Fluttershy dem Kunden als knall hartes Verkaufs Pony entgegen, der sie anscheinend nicht erkennt. Er wartet immer noch auf die Angabe zur Fadendichte des Hemdes. Das redet Fluttershy ihm aus, den was ist schon Fadendichte wen jeder der ihn in diesem Hemd sieht beneiden wird. Das überzeugt den Kunden und er nimmt gleich drei Hemden. Kaum ist er Weg nimmt sich Fluttershy einen Moment zum Luft holen. Sie kann es selber nicht fassen das es geklappt hat und findet gefallen an ihrer Rolle. Kurze Zweifel Unterdessen ist Rarity auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Unterwegs kommt sie an den Ponys Luckette und Strawberry Ice vorbei, die sich darüber unterhalten jedem Verkaufspony das sie nicht gut berät ordentlich einzuheizen. Als sie das hört beschließt Rarity, Modenschau hin oder her, Fluttershy gegen die gemeinen Mähnhatten-Ponys beizustehen und stürmt zur Boutique. Dabei trifft sie auf den Kunden den Fluttershy gerade bedient hat. Der schwärmt Rarity vor wie gut es Fluttershy gemacht hat. So beruhigt macht sich Rarity wieder auf zum Bahnhof. Snob-Shy Zur selben Zeit im Laden beeindruckt Fluttershy mit ihrem Snobgehabe eine Kundin, die darauf das Kleid begeistert kauft. Die Waschbären freuen sich für Fluttershys Erfolg. Aber sie denkt dass sie noch Hochnäsiger sein kann. Da die Waschbären gerne helfen würden, lässt Fluttershy sie Tee servieren. Inzwischen kümmert sich Fluttershy um eine Kundin die gerne auffällige und glänzende Accessoires. Aber sie sieht hier nichts was ihren Ansprüchen genügt. Also redet Fluttershy ihr ein das sie eigentlich etwas „pointiertes“ braucht und setzt ihr einen von den Schmuckständern als Hut auf. Dazu noch ein wenig hochnäsiges Gerede und der Verkauf ist begeistert gemacht. Hipster-Shy Doch nun bekommt es Fluttershy mit einer Kundin zu tun die ein Kleid möchte das Chic, lässig und glitzernd ist. Als die Kundin sich nicht von ihrem Snob-Getue beeindrucken lässt, sieht sich Fluttershy in eine der Umkleidekabinen zurück. Dort kreiert sie mit Hilfe der Waschbären einen neue Rolle. Kurz darauf tritt sie als Hipster an die Kundin heran und verkauft ihr was passendes. Goth-Shy Der nächste Kunde gehört der Gohtszene an und möchte was schwarzes. Umgehend kreiert Fluttershy eine Gothic-Rolle und kann ihm was passendes geben. In diesem Moment beschwert sich eine Kundin das der Tee nicht warm genug ist. Sofort schlüpft Fluttershy in ihre Snob rolle und weist die Waschbären zurecht dass so was ja nicht noch mal vorkommen soll. Zu viel des guten Nun macht Fluttershy weiter die Kunden zu bedienen und wechselt im Minuten Takt ihre Rollen. Dabei wird sie allerdings zusehens gemeiner und erzählt den Kunden das sie nicht gut genug für die Kleider hier sind. Die darauf beleidigt abziehen. Mitten im Betrieb ordert Snob-Shy Tee für eine Kunden. Da passiert es. Die Waschbären bringen den Tee so eilig das etwas aus der Tasse schwappt und auf Fluttershys Huf landet. Wofür sie die drei zu Minna macht. Entweder sollen sie ihren Job richtig machen oder zurück in den Wald. Darauf ziehen die Waschbären empört ab. Charade Etwas später haben sich die Waschbären bei Twilight in der Schule der Freundschaft eingefunden und erzählen ihr was Los ist. Zum Glück ist Spike Charademeister der Drachen und kann übersetzen. Twilight kann es nicht glauben das Fluttershy gemein zu ihren Tierfreunden war und will sich umgehend mit den Anderen um das Problem kümmern. Fluttershy hoch Drei Als die Freunde in Mähnhatten eintreffen rotiert Fluttershy immer noch durch ihre Rollen und verärgert die Kundschaft. Sie ist so furchtbar, das Pinkie Pie schon denkt das es drei verschiedene Ponys sind, die nur Wie Fluttershy aussehen. Alle versuche Fluttershy zur Vernunft zu bringen Scheitern. Sie geht zu aller entsetzen sogar soweit die Waschbären „Nager“ zu nennen. Jetzt versucht es Twilight. Sie versteht das ihre Freundin denkt diese Rollen spielen zu müssen um die Kunden zufrieden zustellen, Aber es muss auch anderes gehen. Snob-Shy gibt ihr Recht und möchte das Problem irgendwo in ruhe besprechen. Doch kaum sind die Freunde zu Tür raus, sperrt Snob-Shy diese vor ihren Augen zu. Auf der Modenschau In ihrer Not suchen die Freunde Rarity bei der Modenschau auf. Leider ist das Hauptkleid immer noch nicht perfekt. Kaum ist sie in Bilde gesetzt kann Rarity nicht verstehen wie die Situation im Laden so umschlagen konnten. Besonders entsetzt ist sie darüber das Fluttershy die Waschbären Nager nannte. Sofort lässt Rarity alles stehen und liegen um Fluttershy zu helfen. Schlimmer als Gedacht Fluttershy ist immer noch munter dabei durch ihre Rollen zu wechseln und die Kunden zu vergraulen. Womit die Situation weit schlimmer ist als Rarity dachte und es kommt noch schlimmer. Die drei Fluttershys erzählen Rarity das sie die Mode für zu brillant halten als das man sie an die Langweiligen Kuden verkaufen könnte. Auch haben sie das „Nager-Problem“ gelöst. Entlassung am Band Jetzt reicht es Rarity und sie entlässt augenblicklich Fluttershy, jede einzelne. Nun findet Fluttershy zu ihrem wahren selbst zurück und entschuldigt sich bei allen. Sie wollte unbedingt alle Kunden zufrieden stellen. Von denen nun keiner mehr da ist. Fluttershy räumt ein es etwas übertrieben zu haben. Besonders entschuldigt sich Fluttershy bei den Waschbären und hofft das sie wissen das es lediglich gespielt und nicht so gemeint war. Man vergibt ihr. Bleibt bei Twilight noch die Frage, wieso Fluttershy dachte sie müsse ein anderes Pony sein. Flutershy erklärt, in dem sie sich so wie die Mähnhatten-Ponys benahm war sie selbstbewusst genug mit ihnen zu reden. Rarity stellt darauf klar das sie nie wollte das eines der furchtbaren Sattel-Meilen Ponys ihren Laden führt. Weshalb sie eine Freundin bat. Fluttershy ist auch lieber sie selbst, auch wen sie dann kein so gutes Verkaufspony ist. Twilight findet das Fluttershy sich nicht selbst so schlecht machen soll. Denn all diese Verkaufspony-Rollen waren ein Teil von ihr. Rainbow und Pinkie finden auch das sie ein gutes Verkaufspony ist. Rarity stimmt zu das Fluttershy die innere Stärke hat die dafür nötig ist, aber sie bevorzugen ihre liebe und normale Fluttershy. Was genau die Inspiration ist die Rarity für ihre Kollektion gesucht hat. Die Kriegerin der inneren Stärke Wenig später ist das Kleid fertig welches Rarity auf den Namen „Kriegerin der inneren Stärke“ tauft. Fluttershy darf es im Laden gleich mal den begeisterten Kunden vorführen. Allerdings tut es ihr leid das Rarity ihretwegen die Modenschau früher verlassen musste. Doch dass geht schon in Ordnung, den für Rarity ist es viel befriedigender das perfekte Kleid zu entwerfen als es zu zeigen. Da fragt einen Kundin ob Rarity sich nicht vor der königlichen Modenschau in Canterlot Drück in dem sie es hier präsentiert. Darauf hat Rarity keine Antwort. Kurz um weist Fluttershy die Kundin zurecht indem sie sie fragt ob sie sich mal überlegt hat das die Modenschau sich vor Rarity drückt das sie in Canterlot und nicht auf der Sattel-Meile ist. hat sie nicht. Stolz schreitet Fluttershy davon gefolgt von Rarity die sich Sorgen macht das es schon wieder los geht. Doch keine Panik. Fluttershy hat nur innere Stärke gezeigt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 11:55: Das männliche Goth-Pony ist angelehnt an Edwad aus Tim Burtons Film Edwad mit den Scherenhänden von 1990. Trivia *Das Fluttershy hier schlecht Stricken kann, widerspricht dem Comic Mikro-Serie Band 4 worin sie wahre Meisterwerke strickt. Wie zum Beispiel ein Selbstbildnis. *In dieser Episode wird die Waschbärenfamilie häufiger als Nager bezeichnet. Das ist aber faktisch falsch, da es sich bei Waschbären um kleine Raubtiere handelt. Navboxen en:Fake It 'Til You Make It Kategorie:Achte Staffel